Someone You Like
by GiselleVictoireLuchesiMontreso
Summary: They, quite literally, bump into each other on the road to class. She falls, but he falls for her even harder. Will this result in a new beginning for both of them? has magic but AU. Dramione. Blinny. Harry/Luna.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N** : Before reading, please note that currency, school and characters are all the same as is in the series. None of these are mine, they belong to J.K. __Rowling, except for the plotline. Disregard any past history of Harry Potter series. It's basically college...Except with magic. Thanks!_

* * *

Hermione groaned and rose from her bed, stretching out her arms. Her roommate, Ginevra Weasley, suddenly popped up with her fiery red hair, which, quite frankly, was a grand mess on her head.

"So, did you finally get laid yesterday? That party was quite something, I must say, with so many handsome men too! You should really get out more."

Hermione chuckled and shook her head. "No Gin, I didn't get 'laid' as you so eloquently put it. And I will agree that the party _did_ contain quite a few lookers, and might I assume that Blaise Zabini was your choice of man yesterday, considering the amount of times you gawked at him?"

Ginny blushed. "I do not gawk...I merely admired his assets, and Jesus Christ, his arse in those jeans? Quite the specimen, no?"

Hermione laughed and shrugged on a a white blouse, along with black skinny jeans and and a pair of ankle boots. "Well, if you're so fascinated by his assets, then why don't you go talk to him, hmm?"

Ginny flopped back onto her back and groaned. "Mia, if it was that easy I would. But he is THE Blaise Zabini, only heir to Zabini Industries. It's not like I'm some super model or an heir to some conglomerate business. Hell, I'm not even a stock holder!"

Hermione shook her head at her friend. "Gin, don't be silly. You know that you could be a model if you wanted to be, and besides, money isn't everything."

Ginny turned to her direction and grinned, "Well, you're one to talk, you don't even notice that men stare at you all the time, _and_ you are the heir to Granger  & Company, which you basically co-created with your mother three years ago!"

Hermione shook her head at her friend, and replied "As flattered as I am Gin, I know when you want something. Yes, you are on my invite list for the ball, why wouldn't you be? I really must get going now. Be back at five."

She crossed out the door and grabbed her leather jacket, striding out of her living room and into the hallway of her apartment building. Locking the door, she started her way down the elevator to go to the local coffee shop for her morning fix.

* * *

Draco Malfoy finished shaving and glanced at his reflection in the mirror. He stepped out of the bathroom, only to find his best mate, Blaise Zabini outside looking extremely annoyed.

"Draco, you've been in there for the past hour, what the fuck were you doing that took that long? Wanking off to fucking Jesus?"

Chuckling, Draco replied, "Well, mate, there's such thing as shaving, yeah? And for the record, I like to shower in the morning."

Zabini groaned. "For the last time, please hurry the fuck up, I need to get to my class on time, otherwise I swear my father's going to throttle me for skipping or being late."

"Or you just want maximum time to ogle at Red from last night. Who just happens to be in your art class."

"Shove off Draco."

Chuckling, Draco dressed himself in a shirt and dress pants, and headed out of his apartment.

* * *

"Oh! Hello Hermione! Hot chocolate with a stick of cinammon and a cranberry orange scone, right?" Pandora Lovegood, owner of Pandora's Shoppe and mother to her best friend, Luna.

"Yes please. 12 sickles, right?" She handed the silver coins to Mrs. Lovegood and and took the beverage and scone from her, placing the scone in her bag.

Walking out the shop, she started in the direction of her first class, Defense. Taking out her phone, she scrolled through her notifications, wincing at all the invites and photoshoots that she had yet to respond to.

In her concentration on her phone, she did not notice that she was headed to collide with someone, and slammed into a rock hard body. Slipping on the pavement, she began to fall, only to be held up by two strong arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Strong arms lifted her up and she clumsily stood up straight and dusted her clothes off.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going."

Draco glanced down, and immediately noticed her hair, and how curly it was and that her eyes were the warmest brown he had ever seen. _Then_ he noticed that there was some type of sticky brown liquid on his coat.

"It's quite alright. Although you might want to replace your hot chocolate." he said as he held his sleeve up to inhale, making Hermione's ears turn red.

Hermione glanced down and was appalled that she had spilled her drink on someone's coat, and her favorite drink no less.

"Can I take your coat? I'll get it washed and laundered and then I'll send it back to you immediately."

"Well darling, if you wanted me to strip why didn't you say so?" he replied with a roguish looking smirk.

"Bloody hell, I don't even know why I asked you. Never mind then!" Hermione turned on her heel to leave, only to be tugged back by a forceful grip.

"Now, don't be like that, love, I was only making a joke. How about I replace your chocolate? I was on my way to Pandora's anyways."

"No thank you, now I really must get going to my class, please!"

"How about later than? Here, take my card and give me a call."

Hermione huffed and took it into her hands, then promptly shoved it into her bag. "No thanks, but I'll keep your card to recycle."

"You wound me. Can't blame a bloke for trying, love."

She shook her hair, curls bouncing and turned away to get to her Defense class.

* * *

Ginny opened her eyes for the millionth time and finally decided it was time to get up. She had her Business and Discretion course, a mandatory class in the Business and Management sector of Hogwarts University.

Deciding that she was going to stand out today, she wore a light pink scalloped crop top with black skinny jeans and booties. Donning her purple peacoat, she grabbed her purse and headed out.

Arriving at her class, she opened the door, only to be greeted by a very stern looking teacher with what seemed to be greasy hair. The infamous Professor Snape, who seemed to pass little to almost no students in his class.

"Thank you for joining us Ms. Weasley. Class has begun already."

"But it's scheduled for-"

"Sit down in the empty seat and if you interrupt my class one more time you are out."

She glared back and imagined flipping him off, but then decided against it. She looked around, trying to find a single empty seat, all of them which seemed to be filled. Except. for. one.

She breathed a sigh of relief, but as she headed toward the seat, none other than Blaise Zabini was lounged back and glancing at her. Chest tightening, heart thumping, shallow breaths, she failed to say anything, except for numbly sitting down.

"Well hello, mia dolce."

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! sry for the long wait! thx for the suggestions and help (you guys know who you are)

mia dolce-my sweet


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny cautiously sat down beside Blaise, and tucked a red strand of over her ear. She smiled and softly repiled, "Hi", to Blaise before turning forward with a pen and notebook in hand.

"Well class, just looking around, I can tell you that most of you will fail if you don't rip your shit eating grins off your faces now. This is not some easy course for those of you who think you can bribe me with you family name and money for an 'A'." Snape announced, his cold eyes flashing with a warning.

"Tough guy, huh?" Blaise commented to Ginny, who simply nodded in reply.

"ZABINI."

"Yes?"

"Do you have anything to add?"

"No sir."

"Good, then keep your mouth shut until otherwise instructed."

Ginny glanced at him and giggled softly, her laughter falling upon Blaise's ears like tinkling bells.

* * *

Out of breath, Hermione finally arrived to class. "I'm so sorry Professor Black, something came up, and I had to deal with it."

"That's fine Hermione. Pick partner to stand by."

She glanced around in the room, trying to find a familiar face until her eyes met Harry's. Quickly rushing over, she placed her gear down beside herself and gave Harry a hug.

"Harry! How have you been? And why are you in Sirius'-"

"It's great have you in the same class Hermione," Harry replied and lowered his voice. "No one knows I'm Sirius' godson, so don't mention it."

Both turned forward and listened to what Sirius was saying.

"Okay, so its spring semester guys, and it's great to see familiar faces," at this point Sirius winked at Harry and Hermione, "My class is called Defense for a reason. You will be learning wandless, elemental magic, as well as hand to hand combat. For now, I want you to duel with your selected partner. No illegal spells, or spells that cause permanent scars. Besides that, feel free to do anything! Off you go!"

Hermione grinned at Harry. "On the count of three?"

"Yeah. 1...2...-"

Hermione began, twisting her arms into an intricate form, almost like a ballerina, and slashed downwards through the air, a flash of electric blue making its way towards Harry, who cast up Protego and transfered it back to Hermione, who ducked. The spell hit the window behind her, making the panes freeze up and become covered in a thick layer of ice.

Harry began to slice his wand through the air in quick succession, feinting his first spell with a "Stupify", and then proceeding with Jelly Legs Hex, Rictumsempra, and Diffindo. Hermione backflipped out of the way and dodged.

Hermione smirked. "Is that really all you can do Harry?" She wandlessly executed her spells, distracting Harry with a flock of canaries, and the sending Expulso towards him. In return, he vanished her birds and deflected the Expulso with a flick of his wrist.

Continuing on the offense, Hermione was unfazed, and sent Petrificus Totalus his way, to which Harry dodged. He cast a Lumos Maximus, which temporarily blinded Hermione, making a long enough distraction for him to Expelliarmus her wand out of her hand.

Regaining her senses, she saw Harry grinning. "Sorry Mia, but I think I win."

"Oh really?" She smiled and murmured 'Incendio', holding out her hands. They lighted with fire and she grinned at Harry.

"Oh, _that's_ how you want to play?" He placed their wands off to the side and said 'Aguamenti', his hands encirled with water. They circled each other, watching each other carefully.

Hermione attacked first. She thrust a fireball at Harry, who shielded it off with water. In return, he shot ice shards at Hermione, who proceeded to dodge around them. She inhaled quickly and blew the fire in her hand towards Harry, which elongated, making her almost seem like a dragon.

He jumped out of the way and attempted to crash water onto her head.

"Class, only 2 minutes left!" called out Sirius, who also muttered, "Not that anyone is really duelling anymore anyways."

Taking note of the time, Hermione summoned every bit of her strength and shaped her fire into a bird and twirled it towards the water, making it evaporate. She then sent it towards Harry, only to stop it 2 inches in front of his face.

Someone began to clap, and she turned to see a flash of blond hair in the midst, grey eyes penetrating her gaze.

* * *

Hey, sorry for the wait (again). Just watched Avatar, so I couldn't resist to combine it with magic. Thx!


End file.
